


Burning Bones

by Gayandunstable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, OOC, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayandunstable/pseuds/Gayandunstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes almost losing Marco for Jean to realize just how important he is to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi fic jean/Marco from both perspectives. The current perspective will be listed at the beginning of each chapter!

AN: ok so this is a attack on titan JeanMarco story dedicated to my friend Cherylle for encouraging me to write this and my friend Alex for encouraging my thoughts on later chapters. This is a yaoi so if you don't like please don't read. BUT IF YOU DO LIKE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THERE WOULD BE LESS TITANS AND MORE WIENERS.

Also just FYI this is a very short chapter. The rest will most likely be longer. Whoever point of view it is in will be listed at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you 3

Marco:

Pain. Numbness. Mumbling. Pain. Numbness. Mumbling. It was my endless cycle of hell for the last. . .five minutes? Five days? Five years? It's hard to tell in this empty void I've been floating in. last I remember is moving in to take down the 10m class titan pursuing Jean back in Trost. Then emptiness. Unbearable emptiness. What the hell happened? Where's the rest of the 104th squad? Where's Jean? Where am I? I pick up in the mumbling again and this time I use all my energy to focus on it.

"His wounds seem to be recovering very nicely. Better than expected.." This voice is an unfamiliar man, he sounds careful and precise, as if he rehearsed these words but doesn't believe them. I wonder who he is talking about, who he is talking to. He can't mean me, I'm not even sure I'm alive at this point.

"But when will he wake up, Doctor Jaegar?" is the man's stiff sounding reply. This man sounds strangely familiar, and hoarse as if he's been crying. I sympathize for him, for myself. After a few tense seconds this. . .Doctor Jeagar. . .answers,

"Jean. ." how did I not recognize the voice as Jean's, my own best friend? "We're still not sure when or if he'll ever wake up. ." Jean inhales sharply and after a moment he slowly, agonizingly slowly, exhales, as if in pain. I want to reach out and comfort him, to make him forget his hurt, but there are two things standing in my way. One, I'm still floating in this endless oblivion. Two, I can't see or feel him, much less myself. Hearing Jean hurt is a hundred times worse than my own pain, so I decide to let it take me over for a while, just until I circle back around into the numbness for the. . .second time? Twentieth time? Two hundredth time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This time when the mumbling came back around I didn't have to strain or struggle to hear it. Everything instantly came into focus for me. It was both exhilarating and frightening. I was more than elated to be somewhat aware but horrified that all I could hear was quiet, concealed sobbing. It was Jean. I could feel it. Every intake of breath, every sniffle, every small hiccup was undeniably Jean. Just as I was about to try calling out for him he spoke, almost as if he knew I could hear him,

"M-Marco. . .p-please wake up. . .I n-need you to w-wake up. . .p-please. . ." Saying my heart dropped would be an understatement. My heart plummeted to the deepest depths and shattered. What was Jean talking about? I wasn't asleep? Was I? I have to find a way to tell him I'm perfectly fine, I'm right here.

"Jean?" I try, testing out my voice, seeing if it could still come from the mouth I no longer feel. "Jean, why are you crying?" Nothing. His uneven breathing is my only reply. "Jean? Am I dead?" still I am met with nothing. I try one last time, "Jean!"

". . .M-Marco?" it's barely a whisper but it sends jolts of hope and happiness through me. Did Jean actually hear me? Where is he? I want to see him so badly. Suddenly the pain rings around, more vicious than ever before. It surges through me with so much force and power I can actually feel my body again. The intensity causes my back to arch up and my eyes, which I didn't realized were closed till now, fly open as I gasp out the only thing that flies through my brain,

"JEAN!" I fall back onto a soft surface and look around gasping for air, taking in my new found surrounding. There off to the right, just beside me, my eyes make contact with a watery golden pair, wide with disbelief. Jean. Thank god.

"MARCO!?"


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos finally awake and now Jean is faced with the task of telling him what happened

Jean:

"MACO?!" I can't believe it. He's alive and awake and staring at me with those big, warm, brown eyes and here I sit gawking like an idiot. "I can't believe you're finally awake!" and I can't. I fling my arms around him in a fierce hug just to make sure he's real. Suddenly I remember there is a very real chance I'm hurting him with the condition he's in and quickly release my grip. He looks pained and immediately I regret being so rash.

"Marco, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Let me go get Doctor Jaegar, he'll have something you can take for the pain. I'll be right back." I get up and head for the door, but before I can get halfway there his voice stops me.

"Jean." I turn and look at him, giving the voice I haven't heard in what seemed like forever my full attention, careful to avoid staring at the right half of his face. "Why can't I feel my arm? I wanted to hug you but only my left arm would move." My mind and body freeze over instantly. I feel my expression harden as I take in the worry marring his features. Shit. How do I tell him? ". . . Jean?"

"Yes Marco?" I answer, my voice now void of all emotion. I pray to the god I gave up on in Trost he doesn't ask the question I can see forming on his lips.

"Jean. Where am I? What happened?" Shit. He looks nervous, but his eyes won't leave mine. Those soft, brown eyes I've missed in the days he's been asleep. I struggle to find the right words to say to him, my eyes stray to the right half of his body, still covered in bandages for the most part. It's imperative I tread carefully.

"Marco, can you move?" I watch carefully, gauging his reaction. He looks very confused but tests out his motion. First his toes wiggle, then his legs, followed by his fingers and finally his arm. That's when I see the panic set in.

"J-Jean?! Why can't I move my right arm? I can't move my head either, Jean!" fear is flicking through his eyes along with tears forming in the corners, threatening to overflow. My stoic expression hardens even more. "J-Jean what's going on? Where am I?" He throws the words at me with an implied accusation that makes me sick. I want to run to him and wipe away the tears that had begun to fall, I want to take away his sorrow and pain, but for now I must aid to it. I only pray he forgives me.

"Marco, calm down. You're at Doctor Jaegar's house. You're safe and sound. He lent you this room for your recovery." I look around the shabby "room" Jaegar lent us. One mattress for Marco, one chair for me, two blankets, and four brown, mud walls with one dreary window. I could just revel in the charity. I bring my attention back to Marco. He hasn't calmed down, the tears are flowing freely and he's quietly sniffling.

"Jean, why do I need recovery? What happened to me?" I cringe at the question, unsure of how to answer. I can't believe he doesn't remember. "Please Jean?" staring into his watery eyes I know I have to tell him no matter how much no one wants to hear it. I just don't know how to begin.

"What's the last thing you remember, Marco?"

"I-I remember the titan chasing you back in Trost. I remember moving in to take it down. Then . . . then. . ." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish and struggling to remember. I sighed and moved back to my shabby chair, it was time to fill him in and it could take a while. I let the memories flash through my head for the first time in weeks. The blood. Marco. That fucking titian. Even the blood curdling screams, mostly mine, fresh in my brain. A chill runs down my spine; if he doesn't remember ill spare him the details. He doesn't need to suffer any more than he will.

"Marco, let me help you sit up before I explain." He solemnly nods and I stand to assist him. He uses his right arm to push himself up and I help to prop him up and steady himself. When he's finally in a more comfortable position with a wider range of motion he takes a moment to inspect his surroundings. I watch as he takes in his, at most, deplorable room, then his own body. That's when he notices it. Understanding crosses his features. Then disbelief. I've been preparing myself for this moment for a month but seeing his eyes, full of hope that is wasn't true look into mine, I suddenly feel unprepared, not ready, like the responsibility has been unjustly shoved upon me.

"Jean. . . Where the fuck is my arm." His voice cracks and I automatically flinch. I've never heard Marco cuss, much less at me; it cut through me like a blade. My answer comes out mechanically, well rehearsed.

"You lost it in Trost. A small price consequence Marco, it could have been your life." I adverted my eyes to the floor, and Marco didn't reply for a long time. After a couple minutes I chance looking up and notice the tears streaming down his face, the dead look in his eyes. Oh god his eyes. Once huge and so warm and inviting, now cold and unfocused, all the luster gone. Those eyes were the only place I'd ever felt at home and I'd gone without them far too long to let them die on me, to let him die on me. "M-Marco. . . You lost your arm . . . because you were protecting me. You saved me. You killed the titan chasing me seconds before I would have been devoured. . . You're a hero . . . You're my hero." I called on all my courage and pulled myself up to move to sit beside Marco, on his bed. H watched and waited for me to sit before he finally replied, barely above a whisper,

"If I took down that titan then how did I wind up here Jean?" I looked up at him at the mention of my name. At least his eyes weren't as dead anymore. I couldn't have taken telling him this next part with those empty eyes staring at me. I strengthen my resolve and let the words fall quickly from my tongue before I can chicken out.

"Marco, there was another titan, an abnormal that jumped up from below us. I turned just in time to see it and kill it before it had the chance to swallow you whole, but he still got you . . . oh god it's all my fault . . . If I would have just been more careful he wouldn't have bitten you. And when you fell to the ground, your arm and your cheek were gone and . . . the blood . . . there was so much blood, Marco . . . I thought I lost you. I used my gear and took you back to base immediately and . . . and . . ." I couldn't continue. Somewhere in the middle of my explanation I had begun to weep. I was losing myself in the memory of the day, falling fast into the nightmare. A warm hand reached out to me and pulled me back up into reality. Marco. He intertwined his fingers with mine and leaned towards me until our foreheads were touching. I was paralyzed, put in a trance by his actions. He looked into my eyes, once again they were soft and caring and warm, though still silently streaming tears, and he called out to me in a whisper that sounded like a chorus to my grief stricken heart,

"Jean. Thank you. You saved my life." I sat there dumbstruck. What was he talking about? Why was he thanking me?

"M-Marco? Doctor Jaegar was the one who saved you, I just brought you here." Confusion was evident in my tone. It was met only with a soft chuckle as he leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. Was he batshit insane? Marco Bodt, my best friend, just kissed me! Before I could react he backed away and let go of my hand with a small squeeze.

"How long have I been here anyways?" he was back to staring disapprovingly at the spot his arm used to be. I hastily wiped away my tears and evened out my breathing before replying.

". . . Five weeks. Your injuries healed a while ago but the blood loss sent you into a shock induced coma." I focused on my feet so I wouldn't have to see his face. I'm such a coward. "The doctor said you'll have pretty bad scarring but we've just been waiting for you to wake back up." Once again Marco fell silent for a moment, taking in everything that had been thrown at him today.

"Jean . . . I think I want to go home, I've been imposing on Doctor Jaegar for far too long . . ." I glance at Marco's face, taking in every detail. Every small, scattered freckle, every curve of his soft, pink lips, every long, black eyelash, before looking deep into his eyes, the inviting, brown eyes I had always pulled strength from, and searched, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He stared back with the same intensity as I unconsciously leaned forward, towards the man who has been my friend as long as I can remember, who has been my home, my family, until our foreheads were once again touching. My face softened this time as I reveled in the warmth this simple contact brought after almost losing him and being on edge for weeks. I brought my hand up to the back of his head, holding him there while his dark bangs tickling my check, and breathed out his awaited reply,

"You stay here and relax ok. It's been a long day for you. I'll go get Doctor Jaegar and make sure I can take you back home tomorrow. For now try to sleep, ok? I'll be back soon." And with that I released him and gingerly helped him lie back down before moving to go get Jaegar. I stopped in the door way and turned back to him, "Oh and Marco?" he looked up at me with a questioning glance, "I missed you. . ." I turned and left the room before my mind could convince me to never walk away from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this story. I should upload the next chapter fairly quickly and I hope you guys stick around to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second work and the first chapter is kind of short (sorry) but it's my first attempt at multi chapter and I promise they will get longer and better so I hope you enjoyed and stick around to see more


End file.
